On June 11 and 12, 1974, the Clinic of Surgery of the NHLI hosted a symposium on Intraoperative Protection of the Myocardium. The symposium was sponsored and funded by the John E. Fogarty International Center for Advanced Study in the Health Sciences and participants included the intramural investigators listed above as well as numerous scientists from outside the NIH. The symposium was organized as a forum for surgical investigators to become familiar with each others work and to discuss their goals and techniques with investigators of different disciplines who are interested in this general area. Participants representing the fields of physiology, pharmacology, biochemistry, and pathology were included in the symposium. The proceedings of the symposium have been transcribed and edited and will be published in a special edition of The Annals of Thoracic Surgery in July, 1975.